Task
Task the Kobold Ranger "Fucking done with this, lets watch this hole burn!." ~ Task Task is an experienced Quartermaster and a member of The Unexpectables. Task was once a quartermaster for a clutch of red-scaled Kobolds in Oath-Iron, a mountainous country north of the continent of Alivast. Task lived with his older sister, a mixed, black/red scaled kobold named Gnaryel, and his baby sister, a full red-scale named Ezreli. His village was destroyed when a black-scaled dragonborn with red horns and yellow eyes tricked his village by offering patronage with a dragon for protection, but having the dragon destroy the village instead while the soldiers were deployed on a mission. He is currently hunting this Dragonborn, with only the knowledge of a possible alias he went by: Darkus. Now fate has brought him to Alivast. Task is a smart strategist, but tends to act brashly when met with social adversity. He is also somewhat unfamiliar with various 'surface dweller' cultures and traditions, expressing confusion and surprise at certain activities and items, including group hugs, dancing, and ice cream. His temper has caused him to butt heads with fellow Unexpectables, sometimes going so far as threatening body harm and death; Borky most of all. He is a Kobold who grants others his trust very sparingly and hates liars more than anything but has proven to be a fast friend to his fellow party member Greckles. Yet, despite his disagreements with the members of his group, Task often finds his training as a quartermaster guides him in looking after the well-being of the team, making sure their finances and equipment are in order. On more than one occasion, Task has dug into his well maintained personal funds to help out a teammate who found themselves short of coin. Task is quick to take the reins if the topic is of importance to him. Due to his background as a soldier he tends to refer to common folk as "civs" and speaks in a polite but sparing tone with most people, regardless of status. Task has also shown a great hatred of racial injustice as seen by him becoming very angry when hearing about how the united Orun clergy treated/treats most non humans such as kobolds, later challenging several paladins during a walk down the street and during the encounter flying into a rage and shouting several phrases such as "Kiilll!" and "see how you like attacking those who can fight back!" Task is voiced, played, and created by Chris Zito In his travels he has chosen the Ranger Hunter class archetype. This branch of Ranger training focuses on the Rangers own fighting talents instead on animal companionship. Gaining access to a variety of unique technics that pair to the Rangers own choice in combat tactics. Relationships Borky Borky's impulsive actions often grate on Task's nerves. However when it comes to a fight each has the other's back. Task has also steadily become more able to control some of Borky's actions, finding ways to calm or threaten him away from his more extreme outbursts. Panic Grimtongue Task and Panic have a seemingly neutral stance on each other very rarely if ever butting heads on subjects, however Task has shown that he does indeed see Panic as a friend as shown by Task himself going 'wall eyed' at the sight of him falling in a battle despite his knowledge of it being non-lethal fight and being very concerned and using all his avalible magic in an attempt to save him from death. Greckles Greckles and Task have a somewhat steady friendship with each other despite butting heads due their different stands on dealing with subjects, as Greckles is a rogue and as such uses subterfuge to deal with situations and people which in turn vexes Task as he seems to hate people lying to him especially those he perceives as friends, later Task and Greckles pached up their relationship and became close friends Greckles himself stating that Task was "one of the only ones he could trust". Tarusk Tarusk is Task's guard drake, he is commanded with a magical whistle. Task has claimed that his people (The Kobolds) see and worship dragons as divinity, thus treating Tarusk with higher respect, despite Tarusk's indifference to any situation, command, and interaction with Task, Task has also shown great happiness at Tarusk taking his own actions in several situation and frequently calling him "the best boy". Stillhavity After Raunfalt's defeat, this demi-god visited him in a dream to tell Task he broke his favorite toy. Mocking and threatening Task, the demi-god warned that he would be keeping an eye on him to which Task replied by flipping him off and later telling him to "go fuck himself" advice which Stilhavity took literally. Doros Doros and Task share something of an interesting dynamic, the two being quite straightforward and having a military mentality, while contrasting Doros' relative silence to Task's tendency for outburst. Doros aided Task when the two first met in Everbright by cleansing the kobold of an otherwordly ailment. Later at the Alivast festival, Task would return the favor in the form of helping with Doros' love life. Mel and Merchant The first kobolds seen since arriving in Alivast, Task formed a quick attachment to the pair of black-scale kobolds. Task values Mel's necromantic talents and Merchant's ability to procure useful items and has offered both safety in The Unexpectable's guildhall should they require it. However, their standing as criminals tends to keep the pair in the Underbelly, though neither of the black-scales seem to mind. It appears that Task may possibly be romantically drawn to Mel, though she is thoroughly oblivious to any such attachment. Trivia *As a Kobold and a ranger, he takes a piece of his kills as a trophy. When denied a trophy that he's earned he becomes visibly angered. * It was revealed in art by Task's creator, Chris Zito, that Task has severe burns on his right forearm, and right shoulder, both of which are covered with armor. * Task has shown an interest in learning necromancy. * Task is a tsundere. * Task's true name was recently partially revealed in more art by his creator. His name is spelled out in Draconic with an intentional blotch in the middle. The visible letters are T, A, S, and K with space for 2 to 3 more letters between the A and the S. the letter immediately preceding the S is not fully obfuscated and appears to be the far right portion of the Draconic letter R * When exposed to the Dog Zone, Task is transformed into an auburn colored chihuahua. His resulting ire over this has lead many to compare him to Ren Höek. * Task is lawful neutral. DGaHOziUQAEdK26.jpg large.jpg|Task without his armor and helmet, showing the severe wounds in his right arm. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. TaskFamily.png|Task's older sister, Gnaryel (Left)|Young Task (Middle)|Task's baby sister Ezreli. Art by Chris Zito @CzBacklash. Category:Player Characters Category:Kobold Characters